Percy - Son of a Maiden
by SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW
Summary: Born to Orion and .. literally hidden from the surface of the .. given away in the same hour that he was .. :-( WELCOME TO THE LIFE OF ' THE SON OF A MAIDEN(wait is that all OR is there something more?) ' , .. AN - DARK .. ;) Pluto's Daughter 11 is the BETA for THIS
1. Prologue

HAD THIS IDEA AND WANTED TO GET IT OUT. AND THUS I GIVE YOU THIS CHAP.

Pluto's Daughter 11 IS THE BETA FOR THIS.

I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO.

PROLOGUE

TIME PERIOD - 6 MONTHS AFTER ORION DIED FROM THE ARROW SHOT BY ARTEMIS.

Artemis knew that this day would come. It was a mistake she did and now she was just moments away from receiving the result. Even though it was her domain, she couldn't do anything. It had been 6 months since she had eradicated the cause for this.

She had trusted no one except her long time running mate/lieutenant of the hunt, Zoe and of course her idiotic but necessary twin brother, Apollo. It had been exactly 5 months 16 days since she had contact with anybody except these two. Everybody else had thought that she was getting herself together after Orion fiasco, but it was only partially true. The mortals who told the tale of how Orion was put into the sky were fools, fools to believe she had loved him especially after what he had done to her.

She was getting over the fact that she had lost her maidenhood to that bastard and the result was just moments away from being shown to the world.

She didn't know what to do. If she went with the baby to the world, it would permanently destroy her reputation and the respect that her hunters had in her. She honestly didn't know what to do. In a situation like this, she had to agree to do the most dangerous thing in her all immortal life, trust her silly brother's judgement. She felt sweat slide down her face and she gasped, it's coming.

She felt her water break and she called for her lieutenant and her brother. Just as she felt them appear before her, her mind went into auto-mode.

-Line Break-

It was too much even for the Goddess of birth to remain conscious after the birth of her first child. Apollo who currently held the kid, wrapped it in a clean towel he had just conjured before going out of the room Artemis slept along with Zoe. He had told them that he had plans for the child, but after looking at his nephew, he was having second thoughts. He gave a glance towards his sister's friend and a understanding look passed between them before she departed to tend to her mistress.

Apollo was having two ideas, one was to go ahead with his plans, while the other was the one he still had yet to form. He knew the risks he was about to take, but compared to his sister's happiness nothing was greater. So he made his mind and called for the beings he had in mind.

The Fates and Lady Styx appeared before him. As he and the River Goddess bowed to the three old ladies who held the string of life in their hand while weaving it, measuring it and cutting it.

The spinner or Clotho asked the sun god "Apollo why have you called us here and not only Styx as Artemis only breached the oath she had made in her name." The mentioned river goddess gave only a slight but just recognisable nod to said statement and waited aptly for the reply.

Apollo gave them a look which clearly showed that he was uncertain about what he was about to say, but he continued. "Well the reason I have called both of you here to rectify my sister's mistake. I give you the life of this child." The sun god said with a poker face. The other immortals just looked at him as if they were expecting him to continue whatever he was saying before they could comment.

But when the god in question didn't make an attempt to continue to give them a satisfying answer, Styx broke the silence by asking "What is the catch Apollo? You know that we are not the one to be messed with. So name your price."

Apollo sighed before continuing as he knew that there was no backing away from here. "You can do whatever you want with the child. What I want is, from you Lady Styx is to continue Artemis's oath as if nothing happened and from you ladies is to give her maidenhood back so that she can live her life in the same way she lived before this. I also want the power to make her forget all this child news." answered the God of Truth truthfully. He wiped the sweat off the palm of his hands and tried to keep calm and collected, his sister would kill him and he knew it. Maybe she didn't want the child but she wouldn't want this, he was only trying to protect her.

"Are you sure about what you are doing, Apollo? If you are so sure, then I believe it is agreeable to your proposition." Said Styx after looking at the Fates for any sign from them, which she received after sometime as positive.

Apollo let a deep breath which he never knew that he was holding. He then transferred the child to the outstretched hands of Styx, who took the child gracefully while Atropos sent a beam out her hand towards Apollo and transferred the power to alter the memory of Artemis.

As he was turning to leave Styx questioned "What is the name of the child, O Sun God?"

Apollo stopped in his tracks before answering "Perseus, that's the name she would have wanted to name him as he was the only hero she respected." He murmured before he felt them vanish along with the baby. Sensing that they had left, he dissipated to the side of Artemis, who had just gained conscious and was feeding ambrosia which was being fed by Zoe. When she saw her brother she was expecting him to hold her only son, but he was empty handed. She didn't know why but she felt dread as if something tragic had occurred and that made her give her brother a questioning glance who had a glum look on his face. Zoe looked at the two of them and sensed she needed to leave, the atmosphere in the room had turned panicked as she saw Artemis's eyes widen. She quickly left the siblings alone and Apollo clenched his jaw, she would be happy about this...right?

When he retold the events as he couldn't lie to his sister in these situations. After he finished, he was rather surprised to see his sister shed tears instead of feeling happy as he thought she would be. "You could have at least shown me him Apollo. What had I done to you to be in the situation of not even seeing my own son's face. Why did you do this to me Apollo? TELL ME WHY, O GREAT SUN GOD?" Her silver eyes were wild with pain and rage, she gripped her matted auburn hair in anguish as the tears continued to fall. Seeing his sister in such a state broke his heart but before she could do anything drastic, he touched her forehead removing all her memories. He watched her go back to sleep with a rather peaceful state but he knew that it was just an exterior look as he knew that her mind was somewhat in a turmoil through his twin brain connection.

Unknown to all those present in that situation except the Fates,a goddess watched the scene unravel through her red puffy eyes which clearly showed that she had cried the whole time. Before Lady Styx could disappear from there with the child,she gave the child her full blessing in the hope that the child would never lose hope from whatever the situation that he might face. Then the goddess disappeared from the position she was hiding as soon as she saw Artemis fall asleep at the touch of her brother,Apollo.


	2. Return

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AS IT WILL RESULT IN UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY... ;P_

_THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE FINAL PRINT OF THIS CHAP AS IT WILL BE REPUBLISHED (THE BETA'D PART) ASAP. BY THE WAY,SharkAttack719 IS AN AWESOME WRITER WHO HELPED ME IMPROVE MY SKILLS GREATLY... :)_

Chapter 2 - Return

It was a dark cavern, which made the Underworld like heaven in comparison. In the middle of it was a boy at around the age of 18 hanging upside down with his ankles tied to a strong rope slung down a pole attached horizontally to the roof of the cavern. There was another rope that was strapped around his chest just below his armpit continuing along the length of his arm until it reached his palm. A 10kg block of lead hung from there. In this posture, he was doing pull ups. But what was truly amazing was, that he was doing it underwater at an incredible water pressure which would have made even a demigod child of Poseidon hard to breathe.

When he reached a count of two thousand, he felt the presence of the beings with whom he had made the deal to escape the place of his existence before here. They were in their usual appearance of 40 year old women. When they saw him, an uncontrolled colour of red tinged their cheeks involuntarily as if by natural instinct. Of course the cause of this was the immortal kid who was shamelessly showing his hard 8 pack abs which would have made even maidens and loyal housewives fill their minds with lust. The standing out part of this ungodly beauty was not the tribal tattoo spread all over his chest and arms but the the tattoo of a pitch black dragon in the shape of a snake with silver eyes in a posture as if it would slither out of his back any minute. The eyes of the dragon were almost as mesmerizing as its owner's.

When he realised their presence, he just let a single syllable escape his mouth before he continued his doings as if nothing had interrupted him. "Time?" he asked in a voice which never betrayed his feelings.

They, the Fates, knew that this was the max they could expect from and hence they didn't even bother to disturb his training they were rather enjoying it as it was one of those only existing things which brought out the lustful side of them. After regaining their posture... after a second or two, they answered him affirmatively.

"Yes."

Hearing their response, he let himself come down by cutting down the rope with his claw and willed the water in the room to get emptied. As his feet reached the ground, he looked at the three of them dead in the eye. "You do know that with me in the game, it will change the whole set up and the outcome might be not the one you wanted or expected." He brought out his views with a eyebrow raised which showed multiple feelings to the directed one of which the one that stood out was the one as if questioning their judgement.

This brought rage to them, as Atropos stepped forward towards him while changing her age from her original to the one in front of her. When she was just a breath away from the man, "Do you not trust our judgement, champion?" asked the 18 year old cutter of the string of life with her voice concentrated with venom of that quantity that it would rival the one that was possessed by Ladon.

Well when most of the level headed guys would have covered in fear of facing the wrathful Fates, but as we are talking about him, he did what most would have not dreamed in their dreams: he kissed her.

He just crashed his lips on hers, which was first stoned before let itself get consumed in the bliss. But it never lasted as the feeling was seized as he felt not only her but also other two disappear. Even though he could not see them, he could feel their presence still lingering there. "I believe you already know my answer, patrons." answered he with a knowing smirk on his face. When he felt them leave completely with his answer, he let a sigh before squaring his shoulder to get ready for his departure.

As he was getting ready, he hummed the just listened song through his just now kissed lips the 'Coming Home lyrics by Diddy'

"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home... MOTHER!" He ended with a voice laced with venom and an evil laugh echoing through the cavern which in comparison made Hades sound like whining.

Unknown to him, the woman to whom he had directed felt a pain in her heart which had become common to her for centuries now but to which cause she never knew.

But an amazing fact was that, she was not the only one who felt it, as it was also felt by another being currently unknown to him.

Line Break

It was heaven for her. But then she was extracted from it painfully as when a band-aid is ripped from the bruised skin. But she could not complain as she clearly knew the reason behind it. She just ignored the one's cause for it as she went and settled in her usual place while cutting the string but now with a cute pout adorning her face.

When she didn't feel the other two take their place alongside her. She lifted her face to see the look on her sisters as they clearly imparted jealous through their aura and face. She, being the destroyer of life, did the most logical thing: sticking her tongue out at them.

Line Break

Zoe had just woken up to meet her mistress to get addressed about their next mission. When she reached her tent, she just barely heard a small sniffle from inside which ceased the second she knocked on the door of the tent which indicated her presence to the occupant. She entered the tent to find Artemis sitting on the edge of her bed. She now clearly saw the red eyes which just showed her state of mind.

She just sat next to the 12 year old while giving her a questioning glance. "Do you want to speak about it?" asked her in a monotone voice which clearly showed as to how often she had used it. The now identified Goddess, Artemis just looked at her old time friend before giving her a weak small smile continued with some sniffs in the middle of her telling, "Well you know... the usual." Artemis paused to sniff. "I don't know why Zoe... but it just happens. It's like one time I'm fine and in a tenth of a second... I feel like crying the tears out of me. It's just like something... someone that is very important to me is in some kind of trouble or something just bad... I don't know Zoe... Well now coming to the point why you are here..."

That was the last she heard as she had let herself get consumed in the one memory that filled her soul with regret. The memory of her helping by not doing anything on that fateful day. When she looked up, coming out of her memory lane to see that Artemis had just finished, she just nodded her head even without knowing for what she signed up for as she trusted her friend with her life. She got up from her place and bowed to her leader before leaving that tent with her face filled with regret and sadness. She just didn't know how long she could continue before her dam filled with regret and sorrow finally broke seeing her mistress's state.

The now somewhat better Goddess watched her Lieutenant hark back to her previous task with a face which made her heart twitch as that was always the face that came up whenever they discussed her emotional breakdowns. Now she felt remorse once again like she always had, but it was not fully remorse feeling but the one she always felt whenever she discussed this issue with her.

Line Break

She didn't know why she felt like this. It was somewhat a rather old feeling resurfacing after a long period of time. The last time this feeling took over her... she didn't want to remember that. It was nothing but complete dread. She was running with her mistress to hunt the monster, whose presence they had felt near the school where the group from the camp had come for the demigods here as an extraction unit. This was a unique monster and hence her mistress and she were the only ones that had come from the hunt, while the rest of them were camped close by for extra support if required.

When they reached the spot, they saw the group of the demigods from the camp along with the satyr in front of a manticore which held the unknown but strong demigods as hostages. When the present gathering felt their presence, the monster was the first one to recover from the astonishment and find his voice to speak. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws." This, the manticore proclaimed in a voice laced with fear and a svelte hidden amount of joy. As she was the hunting Goddess, she only got the fear part, "The hunting of all wild beasts are within my limits and this falls in it." finished the Goddess present with a sly smile on her face. The monster as if waiting for that reply threw the kids he held hostage towards the other 3 demigods before laughing his beastly ass off. This greatly unsettled the rest of them but before they could question them, he continued, in a tone of mockery, "We knew you would say and do that Goddess. Hence we came up with a backup plan."

Before the good guys group could comprehend the meaning, the manticore let out a low whistle, which acted as a summoning call as a group of about 45 to 50 number of monsters assembled just behind him with the mother of all monsters, Echidna in all her glory leading them. "Nice to see you again, weakling. It would be better if you just surrender peacefully so that there will be no violence in this peaceful environment." said the lady monster in a slow way as if making a small kid understand something.

A new feeling arose in the group of young heroes and the hunters as they knew that they were outnumbered hopelessly. Even the Goddess knew that she wasn't strong enough to face them all alone, as it was new moon night and her energy was pretty low. She was beginning to regret the decision of not getting her hunters. As she was calculating her next move, she sent the signal for her hunters to arrive here, but she knew it would take them some time and until then, she and her Lieutenant were on their own with the pesky male demigods trying to hinder them by showing their heroism. As she was about to give a witty reply to the mother of all monsters, she heard the sound of something that she never expected, the sound of a mortal chopper coming towards them.

The face of the manticore turned into a frown. "Mortals... Can never depend on them.. Better get rid of those pesky pests," he said, rather bored before sending a spray of stings towards the now somewhat tilted chopper in the hope of destroying it before it came in the path of their mission.

Line Break

On the cliff overseeing the school and the place of confrontation between the demigods and the monsters, perched the immortal being with his eyes calculating all the sequences that might take place after his intervention in this ongoing conflict. That was when the intervention of the being he had a huge grudge on came into the play spoiling all his plans as the mere presence of the being sent his mind into an auto-pilot mode, otherwise known as destruction mode.

Just as he was about to make his move, he heard the sound of the engine belonging to the chopper come into his view. This led him to change his plans to the worst.

He flashed himself to the nose of the chopper which led to losing control of that bringer of destruction by the pilot. The poor guy, even before he could recover from his shock, felt himself being sucked by the newly boarded man out of the seat through the front window before being flung to the high speed rotating wings of that vehicle of destruction.

After doing the inhuman act of slicing a person into a million pieces, he plunged from the nose of the chopper doing a leap of faith towards the face of the earth from an altitude of 28,000ft,as he felt the chopper burst into flames from the contact with the stings which were hurled at it.

Line Break

She didn't know why she felt like an impending doom was waiting for her. She was the mother of all monsters and this feeling was a foreign feeling to her. She never felt like this in all her lifetime. She just felt like that she would be reunited with someone else who's not even here, even before completing the task she came here to do: capture the Goddess who was least bound by the ancient laws.

She looked at the face of the Goddess which made her mouth speak the words, "Expecting your saviour to fall from the sky huh, Artemis?" She roared in laughter, which held little bit of somewhat mysterious nervousness. Just as she finished projecting her thoughts, she felt something deflate on top her head with resulting in her skipping a beat of her heart. She reached for it and brought it in the view of her eye which lead to sending confusing feelings sent to her brain as the thing that had been punctured on top of head was a human eyeball.

She nervously looked up which lead to, her heart skip another beat. The view was that of an extremely handsome cockily smirking face of a man coming towards her. She got lost in those mesmerizing black-silver swirling eyes for a second before she felt the old unique feeling of doom overcame it. That was when she registered the fact that an insanely handsome man was not falling for her but alas was falling on her!

She felt herself go numb to that extent of not able to move an inch or make a slight sound in the hope of making others realise the presence of the man to others who didn't seem to notice him. The last thought that got registered in her brain was not a movie of her life being played in front of her eyes, but the repetition of the phrase "LIFE'S A BITCH..."

AN - SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS... :-( HAD TO GO THRU A VERY UNEVENTFUL PERIOD OF TIME WHICH LITERALLY MADE THE PHRASE "WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS" RUN IN MY MIND LIKE AN ANSWER WHEN SEEING THE QUESTION PAPER IN AN EXAM HALL.

HERE IS THE REPLY TO ALL YOU GREAT REVIEWERS

1)topyeah19 - WELL THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR INITIATING THIS PROCESS OF REVIEWING. WELL TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION,I THINK THIS IS ENOUGH _'her mind was somewhat in a turmoil'_. IF NOT,WAIT FOR IT TO REVEAL ITSELF TO YOU...THAT WAS CREEPY!

2)Avarianus - STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT MORE... :)

3)Lmb111514 - IT'S NO WONDER RR USED _'a big fiery ball of gas'_ TO DESCRIBE HIM... ;P

4)asto642 - THANK YOU AND YOUR REQUEST IS GRANTED... :D

5)violleet - YA REALLY THINKS SO...SIS(RIGHT?)

6)wyvern97 - Thank You for your kind words and I believe that I am not the only one who mentions them... ;P

7)Spartus365 - As i have said this before,it will done weekly,THANK YOU AND SEE YA...

8)walrai - if you guys express your feelings thru reviews or PMs,then this will continue... :D

9)anonymous-2001 - hold on to your horses sis,I never said this was a female Percy story!please do not make the mistake of not reviewing it again..

10)GodoftheSeas21 - THANX... :)

11)Hawk2012 - i hope i didn't disappoint you...

12)Artemis's Champion - Thank You for your words of wisdom,they have been lodged in my brain... ;P

13)LonelyLilZivaDavid - Just made my day... :)

14)soccergirlx - then i believe that you will love my other works(one of them is currently on hold)...

15)UzumakiBattleWolf - You were clearly mistaken bro/sis... what matters is that YOU review it,doesn't matter if the wordings are not that of yours..

16)Hh - THANK YOU.. :)

17)Guest - sorry didn't get it... :( now at least you could have put it...

18)random stranger - THANKS (funny pen name.. :D)

19)Guest - Of course he is!

20)Catastrophic Finale - Well there will be no OC... i'm continuing!

21)Heyuranobjk - OK! :|

22)EFRAIN - SURE THANX! :)

23)Guest - read more to find out the pairing... ;P

24)Guest - same as above... ;P

25)TillieLover123 - i'm elated to a new extent of happiness... :)

26)Pluto2148 - THANK YOU :)

27)Harmonic Bunny - OF COURSE I WILL!

28)child of shadows - KKKKKK!

29)i refuse to prove that i exist - YOU ROCK! i have high faith that you will like my other fics... :)

30)hero of all - request granted! about the hating part,i'm not that sure... :|

WITH REGARDS,

**SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW**

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AS IT WILL LEAD ME TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY... ;P_


End file.
